


哨向设定Sentinel and Guide

by sojustletitbe123



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojustletitbe123/pseuds/sojustletitbe123
Summary: 在外网上看了一下介绍，发现结合的定义是这样的——Bonding:  This comes from a scene in the series where Blair is dead. Like, the medics call it. No heartbeat. Dead. Jim flips out, and goes over to Blair, and we cut to the spirit world, and stuff happens, and then the panther and the wolf run toward each other, jump up and merge in a giant flash of light. And Blair comes back to life. Fandom takes that merging of spirit guides and runs with it, usually giving them an awareness of each other’s location and empathy. Other effects of the bond vary depending on the author.发现结合只是【giving them an awareness of each other’s location and empathy】真的是为我私设提供了巨大的空间（x，但其实也没有改很多啦，主要是对“结合”的改动。





	哨向设定Sentinel and Guide

本人在【昊翔|哨向】文中一些设定的介绍，努力使设定符合逻辑。但第一次写而且还有私设难免有bug请大家径行忽略或在心里默默锤我！

觉醒：  
在青春期的时候，一些孩子会发展出超乎常人的能力，他们有些会变成哨兵，有些会变成向导。这个过程短则一两周，长则需要一年。觉醒时间的长短与能力的强弱没有直接关系。  
哨兵：  
感官比普通人敏锐许多的人，战斗能力强大，可以说是军事上的一种武器，可以用于拆除炸弹之类的工作。哨兵住在一种叫做塔的建筑物中，并由塔管理，被白噪音（比如流水和风扇的声音）包围，白噪音是为了保护他们精密的感官而存在的。  
黑暗哨兵:  
哨兵中最为强大的一种，出现的概率极低，有着极端的自控能力，能够控制好自己的情绪，理论上不存在情绪失控的时候，不需要向导的辅助。黑暗哨兵形成的原因至今还不清楚，但可以肯定的是，每一个黑暗哨兵都是那个时代的王者  
向导：  
拥有强大的精神力量，可以感受他人的情绪。也可以理解为和哨兵配对的一种人。向导拥有平复哨兵情绪的能力。有极少部分能力极强的向导可以用情感共鸣作为一种武器攻击其他向导或者哨兵。  
结合：  
通常情况下，哨兵和向导会组成搭档一起执行任务，组成搭档的过程包括肉体结合以及达成精神链接。只有结合能让哨兵与向导发挥出最强大的力量，并且保持精神状态的稳定。这种结合是终生制的，除非一方死亡，另一方独存，而很多失去了伴侣的哨兵与向导都因为撑不过结合破裂带来的极端痛苦而死亡。结合分为两种，精神结合和身体结合。前者因为大多比较脆弱而被现代的塔所抛弃。而一旦身体结合，就很难将两个人再分开了。本文私设：理论上哨兵和哨兵也可以结合，只是很难实现，而且与很高风险。  
精神图景：  
1）原设：哨兵或向导的具象化的精神世界，也是他们真实的精神状态的体现。当一位哨兵进入神游或狂化状态，向导可以使用精神向导进入对方的精神图景将他带回，并重新建立起与外界的联系。  
2）本文私设：某些条件下，哨兵也可以进入对方精神图景。而且进入精神图景不是精神体进入，而是自己的精神进入。换句话说，是不借助精神体直接进入一个更高的维度。  
Fugue神游：  
1）当哨兵把注意力完全集中在五感中的其中一个上时，他们就没办法再关注周围除去目标以外的一切，并且有可能永久陷入自己的精神图景，与外界失去联系。这种时候他们无法感知危险，大量哨兵因此死亡。  
2）一种出现在未结合哨兵群体中的病症，由于长期没有向导替他们疏理精神，导致他们容易陷入感知中迷失自我。发作时间不定，得了神游症又不能与向导结合的哨兵，基本上算是废了。  
灵魂黑洞：  
陷入神游的哨兵或者被情绪淹没的向导意识最终消失的地方。从肉体上来说没有死亡，但是已经几乎不可能再被唤醒。  
Feral 狂化：  
哨兵暴怒或战斗时进入的一种极端状态，五感达到最强水准，完全失去理智的控制。这样的哨兵是攻击力最强也最危险的，往往发生在他们的向导受伤或被杀害的时候。  
Chaos 混沌：  
当向导被大量复杂的情感淹没或精神屏障被强行粉碎的时候可能发生的状况，并不像神游那么危险，只会产生昏迷或自身情感紊乱。经过训练的向导大多都能将自己从混沌状态中解脱出来。  
Shield 屏障：  
哨兵与向导用来保护自己免受外界感官或情绪侵袭的精神壁垒。向导在这一方面比哨兵擅长得多，他们可以随意开启或关闭自己的感知的大门，而哨兵则必须依靠帮助。一个强大的向导也可以选择性地用屏障削弱或者隔绝哨兵对外界的一切感知，从而起到保护他们的作用。  
Tower 塔：  
哨兵与向导效力的部门，负责安排他们执行机密的刑侦或军事工作。  
静音室:  
只有白噪音的特殊房间，通常是在一个较为封闭的房间外铺设水管。一般是用来给受伤的哨兵静养的，


End file.
